


AFTER THE WAR

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts, asher dahlia, kipo oak - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This story follows Asher and Dahlia after they return from a two year trip to Arizona. A lot has changed and they are older , but some things always stay the same!
Relationships: Benroy - Relationship, Kipasher - Relationship, kipo x asher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kipasher stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kipasher+stans).



Asher and dahlia had been away with the timber cats on a secret mission to Arizona to see if they could find more humans and mutes and spread the word of HMUFA. It had been two years and they had found a handful of people and mutes to bring back with them. 

“Are you excited?” Dahlia stretched her arms out and around her sibling squeezing them softly.

“I’m a little nervous” Asher rubs their sisters arm for comfort

Asher was excited to go back to las vistas and see their friends , but they were also nervous about seeing kipo, after all they had been gone for two years and a lot can happen in two years time. What would they say to kipo when they saw them? What would kipo say to them? Did kipo miss them the way they missed her? Or was Ashers absence not really that much of a big deal , not noticeable when not seen. 

Dahlia sighs and pats her sibling on the back “don’t stress about it , I’m sure kipo is deeply inlove with you” 

“Besides” she says turning her head to look behind her “look at all these mutes and humans we brought back! If this doesn’t make her love you , nothing will” 

She playfully nudged her sister on her shoulder and they laughed , getting lost in a world where it was just them , if only for a mere minute. 

“Thank you” they say “for always holding me together”

Dahlia only chuckles and smiles because she didn’t look at it as if she had a choice. Asher was her sibling and that meant she’d give up her life for them , no questions asked and that’s how she planned to keep it.

“We are here” she leaned closer to the dragon fly’s ear and whispered something about landing and the dragon fly nodded and then proceeded to fly downward and then land.

“Okay everybody this is las vistas, your new homes for the time being” they point towards their sibling “Dahlia will be showing you guys around , giving you guys the welcome tour. Any concerns or questions you have please don’t be afraid to ask them”

“What will you do Asher!” A little girl shouted from the back of the group

“Me and the mega giraffe will unload everyone’s belongings and place them in your rooms” 

The little girl seemed satisfied with that response and didn’t say anything else. Dahlia yawned, stretching her arms out wide before bringing them back to her side. 

“Alright” she said “everyone follow me!”

Before they knew it everyone was following behind Dahlia and they were alone with just the mega mute peering down at them.  
“Well , I guess we are best friends now”  
The mega stomped its feet in response.  
“Let’s get this stuff to their rooms huh”

Asher started to unload the bags off of the mega Giraffes back one by one until they had gotten everything down. 

“Do you need some help, love?” The voice pierced Ashers heart and they immediately felt the need to throw up or run away.  
“Uh no I don’t need any help! Thanks!” They didn’t turn around to face the person , they just kept looking straight ahead , moving around bags. 

“It’s not a problem Asher really. Besides I’m grateful that you took this trip” a soft hand was placed on Ashers shoulders “so let me help you”

they sighed and shook their head “ I was gone for two years kipo and somehow you haven’t changed a bit”  
Kipo laughs before changing into a mega jaguar and pushing the bags across the road to the surface burrow gently. Asher trailed along behind her feeling like a tiny ant waiting to be squished. 

Once they got the bags to the surface burrow kipo changed back to her human form and sat on the porch with her legs stretched out as if she’d just gotten off from a long day at work. Often Asher would forget that they weren’t the kids they were five years ago , they simply weren’t the same people they were when they were in their secret burrows safe from harm… they had become different people now all of them, mutes included.

“So who's the giraffe” kipo has broken five minutes of silence that had just been lingering. 

“I haven’t named her yet …. but we found her in Arizona. She was hungry , and alone. She didn’t have anyone and the humans were too afraid to go near her …. the mutes? Well …. they were afraid too and often tried to hunt her down and kill her, thinking it would keep them all safe”

Kipo sighed and her eyes twinkled with fresh tears. It was like she felt everyone’s pain , even when she didn’t know them personally , or didn’t experience their pain, she still felt it… all of it.  
Asher slid closer to Kipo , getting rid of the space between them completely. They wrapped their arms around the sad half human and squeezed her softly. 

“She doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. She has us now , she has a community and friends and the best part of it all is that she has a family now “ They hope their words meant something to Kipo.

“You’re right” she smiles “we should give her a name! Everyone deserves a name!” 

She paused for a second thinking her idea over. “And we should name her together. You and me”

“Yeah ….. i'd like that a lot”


	2. HMUFA meeting

Kipo and Asher had stayed up all night shooting around name suggestions and catching up on the lost two years over a bonfire. They were having so much fun just enjoying being in each other's company that they hadn’t even noticed that the sun had begun to rise. 

“Oh crap” Kipo said as she stood up “I have another hmufa meeting scheduled this morning for the new members you and Dahlia brought. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed” 

“No worries” Asher too stood up now “I should check on Dahlia anyway” 

Kipo smiled and rushed off too quickly for Asher to even think of saying goodbye. They sighed and laughed to themselves. Kipo was always in a rush no matter the context. Asher began to walk towards the new surface burrow but stopped once they got to the door. Dahlia was standing inside her back pressed against the wall.  
Asher knocked on the door lightly. 

“Need some help?”  
“ASHER!” Dahlia swung the door open and embraced her sibling tightly “you don’t understand how badly I need you”

She pushes Asher inside.

“Woah woah. What’s going on?!”  
“A lot of people feel misplaced …. they don’t think they’ll fit in… they all have different interests and some of them are” dahlia holds her breath and scrunches up her face “weird”

Asher almost couldn’t catch their breath as they bent over laughing, holding onto their side.

“It’s not funny Asher!”  
“ I don’t … I think I agree with Asher” Doag let out a little chuckle herself.  
“Seriously guys ….” Dahlia had , had enough of the joking on her behalf 

Asher patted Dahlia’s shoulder softly as they regained their composure.  
“There’s no need to worry” they said “get everyone together , Kipo has a HMUFA meeting planned for everyone “ 

Dahlia and Doag quickly gather everyone together and start to walk down to the meeting. Kipo greets them at the door and makes an effort to speak to everyone. Asher slides out of the crowd and beside Kipo. 

“You know love , a personalized greeting for everyone isn’t necessarily required” Asher pokes Kipo in her side playfully

“Love? If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were flirting with me Asher..”

They froze up immediately, overcome with fear and a little bit of what they recognized to be nervousness.

“I Uh …. I … well y-you see .. I’m Uh “ the words just wouldn’t come out.  
“Understood” Kipo greets the last person inside and then turns towards Asher “maybe we can talk about this after the meeting?” 

She doesn’t wait for a response from Asher instead she simply goes inside and starts the HMUFA meeting , leaving Asher outside, back pressed against the wall , head spinning. 

What were they gonna do when the conversation was brought up again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short bc I wanted to speed the story line up a bit. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii ,, so I posted this earlier than I was originally planning too. So I am so sorry if this seems rushed. This will have Atleast 4 chapters if not 5-6. I appreciate anyone who reads and would really be grateful for some shares , kudos and comments!!!


End file.
